Twists
by Yaoimelody
Summary: LavaShipping. Cole has two dreams in a row, one horrid and one that makes up for it... But are they actually going to happen, he wonders?


"So… where are we going exactly?" Questioned Kai, the only followers to Lloyd at the moment. They had the others stay back at the ship, just in case.

Lloyd was oddly quiet as the others figured out where they were indeed going; to the same volcano where the younger green ninja was nearly swallowed whole by the lava. They figured that was what the silence was for, but probably also due to the fact they were about to have the final battle. They all were tense, so it made sense no one spoke up again. Going up the rocky pathway, Cole grasped for Kai's hand numbly, scared out of his wits as they noticed the humanized Serpentine emerge from the beginning of the volcano's entrance. Even from far away, they could sense the hate.

They split up to take random parts of the villains, and they started up fighting well. The only thing that was missing was emotion throughout this. It was hard to show that, especially now after all of the harsh but necessary training. Perhaps after this was over, they'd all think. Eventually Lloyd had gotten his way through the Serpentine, hoping that his father was somewhere in the mix.

It was clear the dark lord was indeed not, and the blond pointed this out over the sound of fists and fury. It started to become quiet on the ninja's side of things, figuring out they were duped cleverly, and the other side was also as surprised. Looks like neither got the right information of this whole fight. Skales narrowed his eyes as called retreat, causing most of the other snake-turned-humans to start back towards their lava lair to get away from all of this. Though the blue-haired crude male had other plans, and spied Kai coming at him angrily.

The red ninja was grasped by his arm, and then fiercely flung off of the edge towards the bubbling lava surrounding where they were. Cole nearly yelled in panic as he watched his partner flung towards it, but he had a hope something was going to prevent this. Waiting for the fire wielder to use the heated and chunky liquid for his advantage, the dark-haired felt his stomach sink. Instead, the teenager fell on his side into it, but then found his potential coming out before it started to sink him. Eventually getting pulled into the melting red and yellow hue, Kai seemed to be no more.

Cole rushed as close as he could, before pausing slightly to find the other ninjas pad forward silently. Out of the other two couples, Cole and Kai's had been going the longest. They had all seen something like this coming, and it made things feel broken and jagged, just like the ground ninja went with the spiky brunet.

At last, a fiery ball of said element came out of the swirling lava. The dark-haired rubbed his tearing up eyes to see if his mind was playing a joke on him, but it was actually Kai. It was slow, but they made way for their most likely injured fellow martial artist. The potential faded from the body; to show the left body and torso covered in quickly healing severe burn marks. While it would scar, at least it was the fire ninja who fell into it.

Lloyd sniffed back furious tears, and waved for them to follow after. It would be a bother to be a sobbing mess over something that he figured to be his fault. While he no longer had a fierce crush on the brunet like he did when he was a child, the green ninja still looked up to the older. The other three ninjas helped (even though Zane did most of the lifting) to get the unconscious body out of the place they currently were quickly.

Setting him down on the lower bunk in the ninjas' room when they finally reached the flying ship, the other two left to give the boyfriends some space. No medical procedures were required, but Nya came in quickly with wrap and tossed it at the startled Cole. It seemed like a gloomy place now, no longer graced with loud chatter and bluffs to tell Cole. "Kai, you need to… Sit up…" The test was to see if the brunet would respond at last.

Coughing as he slowly woke up, the injured man did so lazily and winced slightly. Then he stared at his pesky mostly shredded kimono and shrugged out of the top half to have it bunch around his waist. In another situation, the earth ninja would have enjoyed that. As he began to search in the nearby first aid drawer, he then spotted a tube for healing bigger wounds and smiled weakly. Sitting back down on his knees, the dark-haired squirted some onto his hand.

Starting to move it in circles into the scarring burns, he flinched while Kai sucking in held back pain. Eventually the other could control his vocals to allow the other freedom to finish in piece. Their eyes met, and finally some of the wrap was wound around the pained boy's middle. Sighing shakily, he took another part and ripped it off the roll easily, putting that around the upper arm. "Thank you, Cole," murmured Kai, decidedly lying back down.

Unable to speak in turn, Cole nodded a bit, and tried not to cry as the brunet started to close his eyes for a rest. Lifting up the covers protectively, the dark-haired then stroked a hand through the hair he usually hated for its usual sticky texture. Eventually he fell asleep kneeling in front of his injured partner…

~/./././~

Cole awoke and sighed, but realized he was snuggling into a fluffy pillow rather than a flatter mattress. Jolting up quickly, there was an annoyed muttering and it confused the ground ninja. His black pajamas bunched up at his waist with the naturally blood red sheets. Peering around the foreign room, he felt so… calm. Suddenly arms were lazily around his waist, one was beautifully tan and the other… had a thick scar around the bunched up sleeve on the upper arm.

Eventually they let go and a man sat up and yawned. Though, the man was clearly Kai, with the same sparkly brown eyes and lopsided grin. Their faces were inches from each other until the other adult went the extra measurement with a kiss in mind. It broke a few moments later, and the mighty yawn caused Cole to laugh a bit.

"Man I'm sure glad it's Sunday…" sounded the voice that was Kai, but a bit deeper, if possible.

"Yeah," Cole tested out his vocals, seeing they changed a tad as well.

Before they could lean in again, a boy threw open the door and hopped onto the bed eagerly. Finding both of his parental figures still there, he smiled widely. The boy didn't look much older than seven or eight, and grinned with both front teeth missing. Holding up a hand palm up, they grew quiet awkwardly. Then; a flicker of flame came up for a few seconds, though it disappeared just as quickly.

"Good job, Tony," praised Kai, grabbing the dark-haired boy as he started to babble about being so hungry. The little adopted boy looked a bit like them both, but it was clear neither possessed the possibility to create him.

'Adopted?' Cole was tempted to voice, but grew tired again, and felt his body fall back against the comforting pillows.

He heard the faint calls for his name, but as he finally found himself able to respond, his eyes met a familiar sight of the teenaged Kai shaking his body carefully. Shooting up, he found that all of that was, in fact, just a dream. Everything, from Kai getting burnt to his future… Was he predicting the future, or bigger events of it at least?

Shaking his head slightly and throwing his arms around Kai, "Hey Kai… Do you think about the future?" At the raised brow, "I mean, do you think or hope we'll ever get m-"

Jay burst into the room, "Hey, I'm doing a donut run, but if you want anything else…?"

"Um, as you were saying Cole?" Kai quickly turned his attention to his partner.

Blushing deeply, the dark-haired covered what he was truly getting at, "Muffins! Do you think we'll ever get muffins?" 'Man, that was close…'

At the other wild stares, Cole felt himself nearly scream into the pillows at how stupid that sounded.

Kai then smiled sweetly, "I hope we get 'muffins' too, Cole." Then the other got down the stairs and began to leave to get ready for the day.

Was the world cracking somewhere? Kai quite possibly had caught onto the truth…


End file.
